Why Never To Let GIR Touch Your iPhone
by Eco Black Bird
Summary: The title says all. When Zim is away, Gir will mess with his iPhone!


**Okay, so this is my first Zim story. Originally, this was suppose to be completely humor, but I somehow let it also slip into what it is. So really, it's not fully humor. Well anyway, here you are.**

**Ages: Zim-physically 15, Gaz-14, Dib-16, Gir-Ageless**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the iPhone4 or any of the Zim characters.**

* * *

Why Never To Let GIR Touch Your iPhone

Gir popped his little robotic head over the table. Was that what he thought it was?

Gir picked up the iPhone4. Since Zim had given up taking over Earth, he got an iPhone4 so he could be a normal teen.

Our little robot friend pushed a button on the bottom and a bunch of pretty pictures came onto the screen. Somewhere, in Gir's little brain, he recalled Zim telling him not to touch his phone. Ever. But it was so PRETTY!

Gir pressed a button that said, TEXTING. A little key pad came up and Gir pressed some of the buttons. When he was done, his message said: Fhwg duweb6 hdfbguwe7b hsgy SGHUb dhsbshju?

The little robot pressed a button that said SEND. A bunch of pictures of people came up. "Look at all the peoples," Gir whispered. Then he pressed SEND ALL.

Gir pressed another button and all those other pictures came up. This time, he pressed on that said, YOUTUBE. There, Gir found a lot of videos. He watched one on a camel and a dog and a monkey and a panda and a taco.

Gir pressed the button again and all the pictures came back up. Gir pressed a button that said PICTURES.

Pictures of lots of people came up. The first was Gir waving hi in his doggy suit. The next one showed Zim and Dib in front of Skool. Then there was pictures of some other people.

Gir found that he looked at two picture longer than the others. The first picture was taken outside, and had Zim at a grill and Gir standing next to him, both non-earthlings waving. Gaz was in the background, with friends(not lying) and Dib was striking a match, about to light something. There were other Irkens in the picture. The second picture was outside, at night. It showed everyone looking into the sky, fireworks going off in the sky. Gaz and her friends were still there, and so was Dib and the Irkens.

Gir got bored and hit the button again. The pictures came up and Gir pressed the on that said DOODILING. Gir liked this one a lot, 'cause he could draw. He drew a picture of the family he wanted, Zim as the daddy, Gir as the kid, Gaz as the mommy, and Dib as the insane uncle.

Gir hit a button that said SAVE DRAWING. Then the little robot hit the button that went to the pictures.

Gir pressed a button that said MY VIDEOS. The first video went like this:

_"Is it on?" Zim asked, his eye looking start into the camera. _

_"It's on," Gir's voice came in, although you couldn't see him. _

_Zim backed the camera up and you could see that the video was being filmed in the TV room. Gir was sitting on the couch, all by himself. Zim set the phone down and backed up a little. _

_"Okay, right now, I have just bought this phone. I have given up on invading this planet. I will remain on this planet. All contact to Irk will be cut off. I now know that this planet, though the critters are stupid and filthy, should not be enslaved," Zim said._

_Gir waved to the camera._

_"I to study this planet. When Gir had his last fit, where he was determined on killing the Irken race, I found that he had a point. I don't want to die, no. But invading planets for the soul purpose of enslaving the natives is stupid! I will make peace with Dib boy and live here in peace," Zim said into the camera._

_"You also tall!" Gir screamed._

_Zim sighed, "Yes. The gravity in Irken ships is meant to make the shortest shorter. The tallest have special suits to get rid of the affects of the gravity. The gravity on Earth reverses those affects. So now, I'm taller than the tallest. I will send this video to those who are failing and want to start new."_

The video stopped and Gir went to the next video. This one went like this:

_"Gir, lets go!" Zim shouted. There were 2 other Irkens with them and Gaz and Dib were there too. _

_Gir was filming the video. Two SIR units were running next to him. _

_They all stopped at a flaming Voot Cruiser. Standing next to the small spaceship was the SIR unit that had sent the message saying that their Voot Cruiser had crashed. _

_Zim ran over and pulled a flaming piece of metal off of Sart, a female Irken invader that was failing and needed help. Fetop, a male invader that had arrived on Earth a few months ago, came up and pulled out a first aid kit. Dib went over to SIR unit and asked it what had happened._

_Sart coughed, then said, "I got the message and wanted *cough* come to Earth to be in peace. The *cough* Tallest found out about this and shot me down. *cough* There are others coming and *cough* the tallest will take over this planet. They already *cough* are sending an armada this *cough* way."_

_Wer, a female invader that was the first to arrive on Earth, turned to Gir and said, "Gir, shut off the camera and help."_

The video stopped.

Gir knew that Sart didn't make it.

But then Gir decided to make his own video. Gir started the video and then jumped onto the table. The robot then began to do some beat boxing, rapping, and then made his own little anime moment.

"No Riku! It's too dangerous!" Gir squeaked in a high pitched voice. The robot then went to a deeper voice and said, "But I have to go out there and defeat the giant evil space pigs from planet 12!"

After the video was done, Gir pressed the pretty button that said SEND and sent it to Gaz, Dib, and the Vice President.

* * *

"GIR!" Zim yelled, coming into the house, "Did you touch my phone?"

Gir had finished playing with the phone and was now watching the Crazy Monkey Show.

"Maybe I did," Gir said. Zim went over and picked up his phone. "According to this, you filmed a video and sent it, watched some videos, video chatted with someone from Alcatraz, made a text message and sent to all, and then you made a picture!"

"But I didn't know I wasn't supposed to!" Gir shouted even though he knew really well that he wasn't supposed to. "But look at the picture!"

Zim glared at him and then looked at the picture. Zim's expression went to confusion, as he asked, "Gir, what is this?"

"You is the daddy, I is the kid, Gaz is the mommy, and Dib is the insane uncle!" Gir yelled, putting a happy face on.

Zim, thinking this over, walked away.

_Why would a robot want a family?_

_

* * *

_**All done! I might write more Invader Zim stories, I'm not sure.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
